Throne of glass Harry Potter
by kfryzie
Summary: What if Celaena never had a relationship with Chaol? What if Celaena didn't like boys at all? What if she met a red head healer/artist girl named Lily one day when she was out shopping? The more time she spends with Lily, her feelings grow for her. And then she realized that Lily is her mate? And what will Celaena do once she finds out that Lily can perform magic from a wand in a


Celaena and Lily part 1

Celaena walked around Rifthold. Going through every shop that took her interest. She had mountains of boxes, colorful bags, and parcels filled with clothes, tunics, hats, dresses, shoes, perfume, jewelry, make up, weapons and of coarse books. Lots of books. Once she was done shopping, she paid two of the castle guards to take all of her packages to her chambers. She couldn't be expected to get her lilac dress all wrinkly now could she?

She wanted to spend every last copper that the king had paid. The blood money she called it, the money he paid to kill all that stood in his way of reaching absolute power over Adarlan, and all of the rest of the world.

She shake her head. Every other day she could think about the King and all he had done to Eyllwe, and to Terrasen. The people who he had enslaved, all the deaths he had order to the copping block. Where he had ordered her to be for over a year. But today she wanted to shop and forget all the things that was wrong in the world.

Celaena browsed the stands and carts as merchants called and tried to get her attention. But she ignored them. As she went across the street, she look up and saw the most beautiful thick red hair that she had ever seen. It wasn't the stupid orange red she saw all the time, but the dark brown-red. The kind you rarely saw. The girl the hair belong to had it in a pretty light blue ribbon that match her dress. She was carrying box full of herbs and was heading the opposite way Celaena had original planned on going, but of some odd reason, Celaena followed her, and her beautiful dark red hair.

Celaena made sure that the girl didn't know she was being followed. She kept out of the girl's eye as she followed her. The girl finally stop and reach into her picket and turned the key into the door of a small shop that Celaena would have probably would have ignored. Celaena walk up to the door and turned the knob to open it. A tiny bell rang as she closed the door closed behind her. The shop was filled with dried herbs, tonics, medicines, herb shampoos and soaps, and relaxing bubble baths. But what cot Celaena's eye was art work on the walls. Beautiful scenes of flower gardens, the glass castle, the sea side, and even a beautiful painting of the Goddess and her gods. Celaena was not a religious person, but this made her teary eyed at how beautiful the artist conveyed the Goddess.

"Just a moment." the girl called from the back room.

Celaena had been so invested in the paintings that she almost jump out of her skin at the sound of the girl's voice. Celaena quickly dried her tears as the girl walk in from the back room and stood behind the counter. The girl had a peachy cream skin and dark brown/green eyes that was also so unusual. She couldn't have been any older than Celaena. She was as tall as Celaena, but there was a sweet innocent about her face that Celaena like and then suddenly felt a strong erg to protect her. Which confuse Celaena?

She smiled broadly and then ask "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"I um..." Celaena started. She never wanted to look away from the girls face. "Do you have anything for headaches?" That was all Celaena could come up with. It could have been worse. She could have asked for something about female yeast infections. Celaena didn't know why, but suddenly felt wet in her lower part. What was happening to her? Celaena thought.

"Yes. Peppermint leafs are perfect for headaches. All you need to do is make it as you would tea. Or as your servant would." She said looking at Celaena's grown.

"Great I'll take some." Celaena mange to get out. When the girl's eyes look at Celaena dress, the little wetness she had turned into a river that soak her lower part and ran down her legs. She felt like a bitch in heat. Either she got out of this shop or she take the girl right there on the floor. Rip off all her clothes off and slam her fingers deep inside her. Watching the girl as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and destroy her innocents. These thoughts were not helping Celaena control herself or her wetness.

The girl put a hand full of peppermint leafs in a cloth bag and gave it to Celaena. "Well there be anything else?" She ask kindly.

"No." Celaena said shortly and rather rudely. She threw a few coppers on the counter and walk quickly out the shop. Her wet legs rubbed raw against each other.

"Come again." She called.

As soon as Celaena closed the door behind her, she toke off running, demined to get as much distance between the girl and herself. But the more she ran, the more she wanted to turn around and kidnapped her and take the girl to her chambers.


End file.
